Flashes of the past
by cooliochick5
Summary: Dick begins to experience flashbacks of the circus, but doesn't tell anyone. What happens when not telling anybody lands him in trouble? I don't own anything. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Robin and Indigo were on patrol in Gotham with Batman and Swordsman when something strange happened. They were just getting ready to leave when Robin stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Indigo asked turning around. Robin stood silent for a moment but realized what was going on.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." Robin said, he could have sworn that he just heard carnival music, but he wasn't sure. He just began to walk back to the bat mobile trying to shake the feeling of déjà vu.

'It was nothing.' He thought to himself.

The next day Dick got up and got ready for school. He was far of forgetting about last night but he made fragile attempts to forget it and move on. It just wasn't working. The music was on his mind all through class so he was glad when school was over so he could find his girlfriend and listen to his iPod. He ran into the court yard but stopped. Staring at him from a distance was what appeared to be Tony Zucco. Dick just stood there, half of him wanted to curl up in a ball and sob but the other half was ready to charge at the man when Dick felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick, what the heck are you doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Can't you see him?" Dick asked turning to face her.

"See who?" Vanessa asked curiously.

Dick spun around to see Zucco was no longer standing there. Vanessa gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure you're ok, you've been acting weird since last night!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it (1)." Dick answered turning and walking away.

"Something is bugging you, I just don't know what." Vanessa mumbled shaking her head.

When they got home Dick threw himself on the couch and tried to think which was hard since Vanessa kept questioning him if he was ok.

"Please tell me what's bugging you!" Vanessa begged. To this, Dick just got up and locked himself in his room. Vanessa gave up and was just about to leave when she heard Bruce walking up the stairs.

"OMG Bruce good thing, I caught you!" Vanessa said.

"Why what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I think there's something wrong with Dick, last night he was distracted and today he asked if I saw someone then when I said no he refused to talk about it anymore!" Vanessa finished.

"I'll talk to him about it." Bruce said simply.

'I must be going insane, first the circus flashbacks, now I just yelled at Vanessa.' Dick thought to himself when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Dick called.

Bruce entered with a bit of a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, Vanessa says you've been acting weird." Bruce said sitting on Dick's bed. Dick thought for a minute, he could tell Bruce what was wrong but he didn't want to worry him.

"Nah, I'm fine, guess I'm just tired from patrolling yesterday." Dick answered.

"Well I had a mission for you guys but if you'd rather stay here then." Bruce began.

"Are you crazy, duh I'd rather go on a mission!" Dick said running to the bat cave. Bruce laughed; he had no idea what Vanessa was talking about, Dick was fine.

When on the mission Robin had preformed well until everyone least expected it, it was at the point were one false move and they would have lost, they were surrounded or at least they thought, they couldn't see there target but Megan sensed them. Robin was ready for anything when the circus music filled his ears, he could have sworn that he saw all the performers and Zucco, he even saw the big top. He shook slightly were he stood but didn't tell the team, he was still focused on the mission when the only thing that he didn't want to see appeared in front of him. He was standing on one end of the trapeze, the cables were snapped and he didn't dare look down but it was like an invisible force was making him. His eyes had filled with tears as he forced himself to look away. He was brought back to reality when a sharp pain engulfed his side, he felt himself fall as two arms wrapped around him, the same arms that wrapped around him and were pried off of him moments after the cables snapped.

"Robin." Indigo said softly in attempt to revive him.

"I'm ok." Robin said opening his eyes.

"No you're not, you're hurt, and we got ambushed, what happened you seemed distracted?" Indigo asked lifting Robin's head a little.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine, we were ambushed, and they just snuck up on me." Robin insisted.

Indigo just sighed, 'why is he being so stubborn?' she thought.

Once at home Robin had a long while to think. He soon found his thoughts coming to a conclusion: these memories were coming back for a reason and the only way to figure out why was to revisit Haley's circus, the place were the flashbacks took place. So after he was sure the Bruce was asleep he climbed out the window and down the tree that he used to get in and out of his room. He slowly made his way to the circus and once inside he was hit by so many flashbacks that it actually hurt and knocked him down. When he regained consciousness he was tied to trapeze realizing which flashback he was being forced to watch, he snapped his eyes shut, knowing now that he needed help…


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa woke up with a start; she just knew that something wasn't right. She strolled over to her window and notice that Dick's window was opened.

'He probably just got up and left his room.' She thought, 'there's no way he ran off.'

Unfortunately she was wrong. After nearly half an hour she was completely convinced that something was wrong so she pulled on a hoodie and ran next door to Dick's house. Alfred answered the door.

"Hey where is Dick at?" Vanessa asked.

"In his room, Miss Vanessa why did you come in the middle of the night?" Alfred asked but Vanessa began pacing, "Um is every thing ok?"

"No, because Dick isn't in his room, I think he ran off!" Vanessa cried. Bruce must have been woken up by all the noise and appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked tiredly.

"Miss Vanessa thinks that Master Dick has run off." Alfred said filling Bruce in.

To this Bruce, Vanessa, and Alfred ran to Dick's room. Sure enough, he wasn't there. Shocked, Bruce ran to the bat cave and checked the tracking device.

"Oh my gosh, he's at Hailey's!" Vanessa said realizing the location.

"I'm going after him, you stay put." He said to Vanessa.

"No, I'm going with you!" Vanessa replied sternly.

"No, it could be dangerous." Bruce said turning away.

"Bruce, I'm going with you, I know Dick best, I was there that night, I held him moments later, I held him till the police took him away from me, I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Vanessa said practically yelling the last part. Bruce stared at her for a moment then finally spoke.

"We're wasting time." Was all that he said.

Meanwhile:

Dick was being tortured with the flashbacks that for so many years he had chosen to leave unsaid. He knew what was coming next and made a dispirit attempt to close his eyes but with his hands bound he couldn't cover his ears. He heard the music again as it was announced that the trapeze were next. He hit his head a couple of times hoping he could knock himself out long enough to not hear the rest of the flash back when a voice could be heard over the noise.

"Dick?" a girl about 6 called to him. Dick opened his eyes and found that he was in a flashback were he was standing outside of his house with a younger version of Vanessa.

"Yes?" he asked. Vanessa stood blinking at him for a second when she reached over and tagged him than ran off.

"CHASE ME!" she called to him.

Dick remembered that day when he heard his name being called again.

"Dick, snap out of it." The voice recognized to be Vanessa said. Dick opened his eyes to find him lying in the center of the circus with his head propped up on Vanessa's lap, "you ok?" She asked.

Dick just reached up and hugged Vanessa; she saved him from his worst night mare.

"I am now." Dick said sitting up.

"Bruce managed to figure out what's been causing the flashbacks, when we were patrolling three nights ago you were exposed to a chemical that scarecrow released into the air, when you got distracted the fist time you actually were getting exposed to it longer than any of us, that's why only you experienced these flashbacks." Vanessa said answering so many silent questions.

"It's over now?" Dick asked hopefully.

"Yes," Vanessa replied, "It is."

Vanessa helped Dick up and they slowly made their way to the bat mobile. Even though Vanessa told him it was over, for a split second, Dick could have sworn that he heard circus music.

_**Ok so AmaraRae and I came up with that like 6 days ago and I finally finished it. Thanks for reading, please review!**_


End file.
